


Two Imposters Remain

by KellCavs



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Mild Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellCavs/pseuds/KellCavs
Summary: what if you could make other imposters?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Two Imposters Remain

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, no edit
> 
> We publish our shit AS IS in this household.

"Red, can you come with me to electrical? I hate going alone."

"Yeah, let me dump this trash first."

It was supposed to be a quick trip to divert some power and patch up a faulty wire. The two of you would have no problem taking a task each to make it go faster. Electrical was creepy enough as it was and no job could be completed fast enough there.

You were careful to scan the room thoroughly when you entered. You couldn't be too careful anymore. After what happened with Pink last week... and there was at least one imposter still on board. 

You didn't know each other's names, only identifying each other based on uniform color.  _ Safety and security,  _ you had been told when you first boarded the Skeld. You'd been with one another long enough to pick up on each other's personal habits: Cyan still got lost, Lime usually stuck around communications, Purple stayed close to the walls and always had their eye on a vent. And Pink was always so careful.

White found the body in the reactor the morning after it had happened, torn in half at the waist. Their top half was barely connected to the legs, held together by intestines and unidentifiable  _ parts.  _ There had been so much blood, they almost called it in as Red at first.

White was almost ejected that day. You vouched for them, for some reason. You and White and Forest had been trying to fix the mediator all night. No one had left the room until that morning. Pink had been dead for hours at that point, if the medbay scan was accurate. A screaming match had still broken out amongst the crew. No one was tossed in the airlock, begging and screaming for their life that morning. No one could come to a definite vote.

You all tended to go everywhere in groups of two or three nowadays. It was safer that way. It was  _ supposed  _ to be safer that way. No one wanted to be left alone and no one wanted to leave  _ each other  _ alone. 

Tensions were skyrocketing and you still had so long to go before you got home. Dread filled your belly each morning, wondering who had been killed in the night.

You and Red passed through the cafeteria and waved at White and Black, who barely acknowledged your presence. Everyone was leary about each other. No one trusted anyone anymore. Pink's gruesome demise had torn you all apart. 

The two of you walked quickly through storage, your pace quickening slightly to try and get out of the dark faster. Down the hall, you could hear someone - most likely Purple - swearing at the faulty card reader. The faintest whiff of ozone came through the filter. Someone was fixing yet more faulty wiring. It never ended. Something was always broken. And what wasn't broken was being sabotaged by the still-unknown imposter. Once the scans came back in, you would know. But that was weeks out. Weeks you might not have.

You finally reached the dark doorway to electrical. Even in the hallway, the heat from the servers made a thin layer of sweat to form on your forehead. Unease settled into your lower belly, urging you to run away back to the safety of the cafeteria. 

"C'mon," Red urged, bumping their shoulder against your own. "I'll take the wires. You divert power. Two minutes tops. Last one done has to eat that unlabeled food packet we found in the supply room."

In spite of the situation, you smiled beneath your helmet. You nodded and clicked on the light on your helmet. The thin beam didn't offer much in terms of safety, but it would allow you to read the labels in the panel easier. 

Your knees almost gave out as you stepped into electrical. Everything inside you twisted violently as if it were trying to get you to leave. Red peaked around the servers into the back of the room and waved you over. The coast was clear. 

You rushed to their side and began to work on selecting the right fuse for power diversion. The gentle  _ zzzttt!  _ of the wiring was barely audible over the white noise of the engine far below your boots.

"When we get home," Red asked, too focused on the wires to even give you so much as a tilt of the helmet in your direction, "What are you gonna do?"

You finished screwing the fuse in place before turning to face them. "I dunno. Go to a park. Smell a tree."

Red laughed under their helmet. "There were trees on the base. You could have sniffed those."

"Not the same," you hummed, latching the lid of the fuse panel shut.

Red swore and jerked their hand away from the wiring panel as sparks flew out at them. Overhead, the lights dimmed for a second before shutting off with a loud buzz.

Distantly, you heard orders being shouted as everyone scrambled to get the lights turned back on. 

The red emergency lights came on just in time for you to see the  _ thing  _ that slithered out of the vents.

You backed up against the wall, your voice stuck in your throat as you tried to warn Red to what was about to happen.

There was a sickening  _ crunch  _ as Red's head turned a complete three-sixty on their shoulders. Their large body crumpled to the floor with a dull thud like it weighed nothing. 

In the flashes between the emergency lights flickering, you fumbled blindly for your report button.  _ They'll all think it was me... _

_ It was Yellow.  _

They approached you slowly, stepping carefully over Red's body. You could feel their eyes boring into you as they got closer. Yellow's head tilted to the side slightly and they silently held out their hand.

"Button," they said calmly.

You weren't sure  _ why  _ you handed them your emergency report button. But they crushed it in their fist before you could protest.

Yellow's chest split open as they stood before you. Rows and rows of sharp teeth grinned down at you from the newly formed cavity in the body of your former crewmate. If they were ever your crewmate in the first place.

Black smoke poured from beneath Yellow's helmet. They didn't move. They didn't speak. That was more horrifying than anything.

The smoke filled your helmet, choking you, suffocating you. It felt as though it was scratching your throat raw as it poured into you. 

You gagged and wretched and clawed desperately at your throat as you tried to fight whatever was happening. You couldn't breathe. Unable to keep yourself up right, your knees buckled and gave out and you collapsed. 

Still yellow stood before you. Black sludge dripped from their helmet as they looked down at you. 

They held up two gloved fingers.  _ Two.  _ They pointed once to themself and then, slowly, so very slowly, they pointed to you. 

The realization of what had happened slammed into you. You must have picked something up at base... something in the air. The imposters were created...

  
  
  


_ Two imposters remain. _

**Author's Note:**

> ayooooooo I pumped this BS out in an hour what's good
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @smarchit


End file.
